My Gypsy
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: During a huge storm, Atemu and Tea are alone in the Game Shop. Tea starts dancing to the Shakira's song, Gypsy, and Atemu is entranced by her. She reminds him of the gypsies in ancient Egypt. Tea is his own gypsy.


**I've had this idea for a while and finally got the chance to type it up. It was inspired by Shakira's song, **_**Gypsy.**_** Here's **_**My Gypsy**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song **_**Gypsy**_**.**

Laughter in a thunderstorm is not a common sound. Yet it was just that sound that caused the residents of Domino City to look out their windows and see two figures stumbling through the storm and disappear into the Moto Game Shop.

Atemu and Tea leaned against the door, catching their breath. For some reason, they found it hysterically funny. They glanced at each other…then burst out into laughter again.

"We're soaked," Tea laughed. Atemu swept his hair out of his eyes. The rain had made it fall out of its usual spiky style so that it fell past his shoulders.

"Grandpa! Yugi!" he shouted. There was no answer.

"I guess no one's home," he said, "Come. Let's go dry off." Atemu led her upstairs and took two towels out of the hall closet, tossing one to her. Tea dried off her skin and hair…or, as much as she could. The rain had soaked her clothes through.

Atemu went into his and Yugi's room and Tea followed him. Tea watched him move around. He always held himself with a royal grace that entranced her.

There was no doubt that she harbored feelings for the former pharaoh. And sometimes, it seemed like he had the same feelings. But with all the craziness going on - shadow magic and whatnot – he always ended up leaving her hanging.

Tea hit a button on the radio and Shakira's song, _Gypsy_, filled the room.

_Broke my heart on the road_

_Spent the weekend, sowing the pieces back on_

_Friends and thoughts pass me by_

But now all of that had died down. Yugi and Atemu even had separate bodies – that was a story for another day – and there hadn't been any trouble for almost a year and a half.

During that time, Atemu and Tea had become close. Not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, but definitely best friends.

_Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly_

_Not the homecoming kind_

_Take the top off and who knows what you might find_

_Won't confess all my sins_

_You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

Tea walked over to Yami and snitched a black button down shirt from a hanger.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need something to wear, my clothes are wet," Tea said simply, walking out the room to the bathroom, swaying her hips in time to the music.

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

_Never made agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

Atemu chuckled and turned back to his closet. He changed into a black tank top, jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers. He sat on his bed, waiting for Tea. For some reason, he couldn't get her swaying hips out of his mind.

Tea often reminded him of the gypsies he would see back in Egypt. Especially when she danced, swaying her hips in time to the music, totally losing herself in the beat.

_And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me_

_I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you gonna quit me_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_I can't hide what I've done_

Tea walked back in, Atemu's shirt reaching just above her knee. She was still moving her body in tune with the music. Atemu noticed a few small scars on her legs.

"What happened?" he asked, pointing to her legs. Tea looked down.

"From all the adventures we had, I was bound to get a few scars," Tea said with a chuckle, "Falling and whatnot."

_Scars remind me just how far that I've come_

Atemu watched her as she danced around, shaking her hair out. Atemu's deep purple eyes continued to watch her. Tea felt his gaze on her and looked at him.

"Why are you staring?" she asked.

"You remind me of the gypsies," he said with a smirk, "In Egypt. Keep dancing I like it."

_To whom it may concern_

_Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

"Really?" Tea asked, walking over to him and swaying her hips. Atemu sat there, hypnotized by her body.

_I don't make agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me_

_I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you gonna quit me_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_And I say hey you_

Tea grinned, liking the effect she was having on him. She twirled and danced around, Atemu's intense eyes never leaving her form.

_You're no fool if you say no_

_Ain't it just the way life goes?_

_People fear what they don't know_

_Come on for the ride_

_Oh yeah_

_Come on for the ride_

_Oooohhhh_

Tea straddled Atemu's lap, smiling down at him.

"Hmmm, the gypsies never did this," Atemu said with a smirk. Tea draped her arms over his shoulders.

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me_

Atemu leaned up and captured Tea's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Tea tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She ran a hand through Atemu's wet hair, pushing him back onto the bed. Atemu's hand burned a path along her thigh, trailing up to them hem of the shirt.

_Never made agreements_

_Just like a gypsy_

_And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me_

_And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you gonna quit me_

'_Cause I'm a gypsy_

When they parted, Atemu let out a small growl.

"My little gypsy," he muttered before kissing her again.

**There's **_**My Gypsy**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
